


Immolation

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Come Sharing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Shame, needy Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're supposed to shrink away from the fire, not want to get burned again and again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immolation

**Author's Note:**

> *gif of Elmo in front of Hell fire*

            That fucking ginger is hiding – again.  How the hell he keeps managing to get away or keep his whereabouts from Kylo – who is quite attuned to the Force AND Hux’s Force signature – is a mystery that Kylo keeps puzzling over to no end.  Not once has he ever felt any sort of Force sensitivity from Hux and yet, it’s almost uncanny with the way he masks himself.

            The thick walls of Starkiller Base’s main control hub – where Hux lives and Kylo spends the majority of time when he’s not with the Knights of Ren – shouldn’t provide that much of a challenge to reach through and somehow, he can never manage to get a clear enough picture in his mind’s eye.  There’s no particularly good reason for Hux to just… disappear today, but that’s exactly what he’s done.

            The snow is still drying and dripping from Kylo’s hair as he stalks the hallways, having been out in the woods around the hub to meditate and walk.  Kylo loves his solitude, the chance to plunge deeper into the dark side – or so he does normally. 

            All he could think about earlier was Hux, and not even the Force can quite overcome Hux’s presence in his psyche.

            They absolutely do not have a relationship. It has never been stated between them, nor has Hux ever made any sort of declaration that their arrangement is more than physical: Hux likes to fuck, and Kylo likes to get fucked.  It’s easy, it keeps Kylo’s destructive tendencies slightly more reigned in, and Hux gets some relief from the immense responsibilities of his job.  Each kiss is a competition, and they bite – Force, they bite.  Kylo’s neck and shoulders are dappled with teethmarks and scratches under his robes, because Hux gets off on possession.  Kylo is _not_ his.

            Absolutely not.

            The trouble is, Kylo spent a majority of his time outside stripped to the waist letting the icy snow fall against those very marks and scratches because even though they’re two days old they still burn and remind Kylo of just how much he voluntarily lets himself _need_ Hux.

            He does not love him.  At all.

            But he’s extremely attached to those touches and the feeling of Hux filling and fucking him into perfect, emptied oblivion.  Hux is too good at getting Kylo to that point, and it’s a place that Kylo finds himself needing more and more to get to.

            Kylo pulls his robes a little tighter and double checks to make sure his mask is on securely – he doesn’t want to take the chance of anyone seeing his face right now, lest they see the intense frustration of _not knowing where Hux is._ His body aches for touch, needing it to put out this fire that’s licking at his heart and loins – either his or Hux’s, he honestly doesn’t care. 

            He just… needs.

            Phasma is approaching him from the opposite direction, her face and emotions as neutral as ever behind her chrome mask.

            Kylo stops and gestures for her to approach.

            “Do you know where Hu- the General is?”  Trust him to slip up like that in front of Phasma.  His cock twitches at the very formation of Hux’s name on his lips – Phasma doesn’t seem to notice.

            Phasma gives a shrug of her broad, armored shoulders.  “I wasn’t made aware of his location today – perhaps he wants to keep it that way, too.”  There’s just enough of a smug sneer in her voice that Kylo bridles at her tone; he keeps it in check, because harming Phasma – either mentally or physically - is way more trouble than it’s worth.

            “You shouldn’t imply things, _Captain._ ”  Kylo uses the Force to inject some of his lingering rage into the air around him and then stalks off.

            Whether or not Phasma felt it, he doesn’t know.

            He tries to hail Hux’s comlink but gets nothing, just a signal indicating that he’s somewhere.  Of course, Hux might not even be within range – it’s a decent sized planet and there’s more than one instillation on it.  Hux could be doing a surprise visit to one of them to make sure they’re up to scratch.  Hux takes a savage sort of pleasure in doing that, coming down on his lesser without warning.

            Kylo doesn’t realize he’s smiling while thinking about it until he’s outside Hux’s quarters, having gone there entirely by instinct.  He backpedals suddenly, not wanting it to look like he’s not there on anything less than official business.  He steals a glance around – there isn’t anyone to see his momentary fumble.  Muttering to himself, he tries the pass to Hux’s door. (Hux had given it to him not long after they started fucking – best to get in and out as quickly as possible lest they be seen.)

            Kylo is intensely aware that this is a huge breach of privacy – he doesn’t generally come here unless invited or he can _persuade_ Hux to allow him in.  Still it might help to lead him to Hux’s whereabouts-

            He feels Hux’s presence the moment he steps in the door and starts to search for him.

            He’s not in the front reception area or his office – no sign of him but he’s _definitely_ here; his presence is warm and… oddly focused inward.

            Muffled sounds come from his bedroom and Kylo makes his footsteps as quiet as possible on the metal decking.  He hears soft moaning, not of pain but of pleasure.  Kylo’s eyes go wide with jealousy and as soon as he’s within half a meter the door cycles open and he bursts in-

            Only to find Hux flat on his back, stark naked with his right hand on his hard cock and his left pointing a blaster square at Kylo’s chest.  The muzzle of the gun doesn’t concern him nearly as much as the look of embarrassed anger that turn Hux’s blue eyes ice cold.

            “What do you want?”  Hux doesn’t make an attempt to cover his nakedness and Kylo has to fight to keep his focus on Hux’s face.  On the vidscreen at the foot of Hux’s bed two Hapan males rub and grope each other, just as naked as Hux himself.  Kylo feels guilt and arousal at having caught Hux, well, _masturbating._

“I…”

            Hux thumbs off the safety on the blaster.  “You have two seconds to answer.”

            “I was looking for you,” Kylo says in a rush.  “You didn’t answer your com.”

            “And for good reason – now get out.”

            “But-“

            “Ren, I’m serious.  I don’t enjoy being interrupted – and take off that fucking mask when you address me.”

            Kylo hates himself a little more as he struggles to comply as quickly as possible.  “I’m sorry, but I was-“

            “You were what?  Hoping to slake your own lust?”  Hux doesn’t put the blaster down but he does move his hand on his cock, making his foreskin draw up tight and push all of his precome out.  Kylo watches and feels himself harden more; the air smells like sex and sweat, plainly obvious that Hux has not just started doing this.

            Hell, Hux has been _enjoying himself._

Kylo flushes, face unmasked – Hux sees it and his lips curl into a satisfied smile.  “Maybe I won’t kick you out – yet.”

            “No!  No, I can leave if-”

            “Oh no, you’re staying now.  I think a lesson in looking but not touching will do you good.  Undress yourself and lie down.”

            Kylo has to keep himself from stammering – “Hux, really-”

            “Lie down, _boy_  - you obviously want _something._ ”

            Kylo doesn’t tell himself that Hux’s accusatory tone turns him on a whole lot more than it should.  His cock gives him away completely, already wet with precome by the time he strips off the last of his clothing and approaches the bed.  Hux’s interest has shifted away from the porn holo he was watching to Kylo’s body – he thrills at the possessive way that Hux looks at him.

            No matter how much he keeps telling himself that he doesn’t belong to anyone, Hux continually proves him wrong.

            “Yes, you _definitely_ wanted this.” Hux licks his lips and Kylo’s knees weaken – a part of him wants to take those lips against his and stay there for hours but he knows that that’s not how they work.  At all.

            “Forgive my natural urges, _General._ ”

            “No, boy, your urges are very _unnatural._ Now lie down or you will walk through these halls naked until you’re in the snow again.”

            Kylo obeys quickly.

            The bed is warm where Hux has been lying in it and even without burying his face in the pillows, Kylo can almost drink in Hux’s scent.  It’s powerful, clean sweat with a background of sweet cigar smoke.  Behind that is the lingering fragrance of their fucking; no matter how often Hux washes his bedclothes, Kylo’s powerful orgasms still don’t go away completely – and they’re a direct result of Hux’s cock in his ass.

            Kylo makes sure that there’s space separating them – he doesn’t know where exactly they stand on how much they’re allowed to touch each other when it’s an… unconventional situation like this.

            “Are you going to scent my bed or are you going to touch yourself?”

            Kylo fixes him with an angry glare.  “You tell me, Hux, since you’re the one who’s apparently giving orders.”

            “Like you take them well – touch yourself.”  Hux puts the guard back up on his emotions and Kylo gets nothing from him aside from his lust, focused entirely on himself.

            Hux certainly didn’t say whether or not Kylo couldn’t watch _him,_ however.

            His uniforms bely that he’s much larger than he actually is; in reality, Hux is slight of frame but he’s tall and his body is trim.  Kylo knows that he’s physically powerful but it’s his psychological fortitude that makes him dangerous.  Kylo won’t lie to himself – he finds it to be extremely alluring. 

            Hux’s chest and stomach are dappled by freckles.  There isn’t a multitude of them, just the occasional blemish that draw the line of sight down his body.  There’s the slightest dusting of red hair below his navel and where that is light, Hux’s pubic hair is deep red, almost copper in color.  Hux only occasionally trims it so that it looks natural, the only part of him that Hux doesn’t regulate and control. Knowing that makes Kylo’s dick all the more hard – just as hard as Hux is right now.

            Hux’s cock is a thing of beautify, full and thick and ramrod straight – and Hux knows how to use it, too.  Most of the time, Kylo comes handsfree when Hux is pounding him, burning on Hux’s girth and grip.  He’s uncut like Kylo too, so that extra little bit of thickness makes all the difference in the world.

            “I’m so glad you find my body fascinating.”  Hux isn’t looking at him, but he’s noticed anyway.

            “You’re… admirable.”  Kylo’s barely touched himself and he’s steadily leaking precome, great big drops traveling down the shaft of his dick into the dark spray of his pubic hair.  “Forgive me.”

            “You’re allowed to admire, Kylo.”  Hux’s voice is softer now, almost warm.  He bumps Kylo’s foot with his own.  “I thought I told you to touch yourself.”

            Kylo sneers at him.  “You have to control everything, don’t you?”

            “It’s my duty.”  Hux gives himself a long, slow stroke that makes him shudder and Kylo can feel how good it is through the Force.  “Is it not?”

            “I suppose.”  Kylo’s hand is fast on himself, focused on just the head, his left gripping the base.  He’s always done it like this, wanting to chase his pleasure as fast as he can.

            He’s not expecting Hux to smack his wrist and tell him to stop.

            “You have absolutely no finesse – no wonder you always come so fast when I fuck you – now watch me.”  Hux looks right at him, part contempt, part desire.  Kylo feels himself shrink inwardly – he can hide from absolutely everyone but this man.  Force sensitive or not, Hux reads him perfectly.

            Hux uses a loose-tight grip, his fingers getting close together every time he reaches the top of his cock and then relaxing on the way down.  His left hand tugs and pulls at his balls, keeping his foreskin down so that all of the sensitive skin of his cock is stimulated at one time; with every stroke, precome leaks out all over his fingers.  Kylo sees no lube open so all of the wetness on Hux’s body and dick has to be entirely his own.  Hux moans like Kylo isn’t there, his eyes closed and his head back.  He’s too beautiful, entirely lost in his own touch.

            So this is how General Brendol Hux really takes care of himself and keeps his mind calm; Kylo’s just a tool to reach that goal when the occasion calls for it, because this feels a hell of a lot more honest and warm than when Hux touches him.  Kylo, surprising only to himself, isn’t angry about it.

            “You’re still not doing it.”

            “I was… sorry.”  Kylo doesn’t take his eyes off of Hux but he does his best to imitate him, using that same grip; it’s an overload on the senses and after two minutes Kylo’s thoughts are a slurry mess and he’s ready to come.

            “You’ll do no such thing, not yet.”  Hux puts a hand on his arm and Kylo stops, baffled at how Hux came by that knowledge.

            Hux sees the confusion on his face – “you whisper to yourself.  Hands off.”  Kylo takes his hand off his dick and holds his breath as Hux reaches over and wraps his fingers around him, keeping his touch light.  Kylo gives an involuntary jerk as Hux jerks him off, scooting closer so that he doesn’t have to reach as far.  Their thighs touch and then their bodies, sweat sticking them together and it’s too much, almost… _intimate._

This is dangerous ground but Kylo knows better than to say anything.  He’s spellbound, too caught up in how it feels like Hux is surrounding him, making even the Force dim.

            “Touch me, Kylo.”

            Kylo won’t disobey that command, and he uses the same technique on Hux as Hux is doing to him.

            Hux’s cock is heavy with blood in his hand and he’s almost the same girth as Kylo; really, he could be touching himself.  He has to use his left hand so it’s not as neat as if he was using his right but given the way Hux dips his head and closes his eyes, it has to feel good enough.  Kylo focuses on that, making Hux feel good, watches his cock, his face, his body, all flushed with exertion and ecstasy.  His lips are parted, drawing breath, his tongue pink just behind his teeth and-

            Kylo kisses him on impulse, tossing any consequences out of his mind.  His tongue goes right past Hux’s parted lips and Force he tastes wonderful, forbidden and warm and _intoxicating._ He presses it a little deeper, shock still rendering Hux inert and right as he thinks Hux is going to push him away, Hux takes his hand off of his cock and cups the back of his head and pulls him closer, opening his mouth wider and Kylo becomes lost in that kiss, shaking from adrenaline and the overpowering touch of Hux’s hand on him.

            Hux lays on his side and uses his left hand to keep jerking Kylo off – Kylo tries to match him but it’s no use – the kiss has him even more at sea than before but it’s enough to make his orgasm tear out of his loins and he comes as Hux licks the roof of his mouth, swirling his tongue around Kylo’s and nearly pushing himself over on top of Kylo. 

            Hux comes all over Kylo’s hand and stomach, mixing with the mess that Kylo made of his own body.  The air turns bleachy and heavy, and they both shake with the aftershocks.

            Still Hux doesn’t pull away, and Kylo dares to wrap an arm around his shoulders and hug him to his body.  Hux’s hands come up to hold Kylo’s face and come gets smeared across his cheeks.  Hux just licks it up and then kisses it back to Kylo, moaning softly into his mouth and this is such a complete turnaround in Hux’s approach to him that Kylo feels lightheaded and a little frightened.

            Hux’s lips are purple when he finally lets the kiss go and he lies on his back, panting for breath as he tries to brush his hair back in place.

            Kylo looks away and starts to get up.  “I’m sorry if I overstepped my bounds.”  He wants to get out before the emotions start to overpower the blissful lightness he’s feeling, wants to leave Hux with just that – even if Hux doesn’t actually care.

            A hand on his shoulder stops him from moving any further than sitting up.  “I want you to… Kylo, stay for a while.”

            Kylo turns around and Hux’s eyes are too warm, the light in them almost alien.  “But I… Hux, we can’t.”

            “We can do as we please, Kylo.”

            When Hux kisses him again, Kylo supposes that yes, they can.


End file.
